Final Battle:Chaos Released
by darking
Summary: A new star is born, and the queen Uusoae is realeased. But none can panic, fight, or fear, since that is what makes this queen seeking revenge stronger. All the heros and heroines must work together to win what may be their final battle.
1. Cursed Star

_Yay! My first ff. Note: All the characters mentioned in this chapter were created by Tamora Pierce, and are her property, not mine._

The Final Battle-Cursed Star

_10 years from where Kel left off, a star is born, and Chaos released from her cage. Alanna, Daine, Kel, Numair, and all others must win this final battle, else all will be devoured by the Chaos queen._  
Daine sat on the bed, mindlessly petting Zek, her marmoset. Suddenly, Numair burst through the door, looking breathless. "What's wrong?" Daine asked, getting up.  
"The star," he gasped. "A star has been born." At first, this seemed of no interest to Daine. But slowly, the memory came back to her… She stood in a space where light and sound left, no up and down in site. Mithros, the great sun god, was speaking to Mother Flame, telling her of Chaos's wrongdoings. Father Universe and Mother Flame were condemning Uusoae, the queen of Chaos, to a cage. And Mother Flame, in answer to Uusoae's question of how long, replied,  
"Until the next star is born, my daughter." Daine's eyes widened.  
"Then she is…"  
"Released," finished Numair. -She got keys?- inquired Zek, whom Daine had told about keys.  
"In a way," Daine replied. Kitten, who was now old enough to mind speak, began to chatter angrily, for the young dragon had met the Chaos queen, and did not like her. Daine sighed. Sometimes it was annoying that Kitten could mind speak, for she couldn't shut it off. The two humans, marmoset, and dragon, fell silent, wondering what would happen.  
Alanna woke up to the sound of her daughters fighting. She looked around to see George was already awake. "I told you it would've been better to have sons," he said to her. She laughed, and slipped out of bed to see what was going on.  
"Its mine!"  
"Well too bad! I'm older!"  
"Who cares? Its still mine!"  
"Not any more!"  
"Quiet!" erupted a new voice. That was Alanna. For a brief moment the shrieks stopped.  
"You're in trouble! You woke Mum up!"  
"I did not! You took it from me in the first place!"  
"Which is why you should've just handed it over like a nice little girl!" Alanna shook her head, and as she turned away, gave the door a sound push, to make sure it would muffle more of the sound. Suddenly, a light appeared at the corner of her eye. She stopped.  
"Who would send a speaking spell this early?" she asked to no one in particular, then listened to it. It was Numair, who was telling her of Chaos's release. "So what?" she asked it. "Chaos should know better then to pick a fight with the Lioness."  
"But you don't understand! War is Chaos, and it would only feed her, strengthen her! Fear is Chaos! Every natural reaction we would have to this would be to her advantage!" Alanna felt George approach as he put his hands on her shoulders, listening in.  
"Well then, Master Numair, we will just have to have an unnatural approach." She dismissed the spell, and left to tell the king.  
King Jonathon listened to everything that had been said during the speaking spell. "Numair is right, Lioness, this isn't a matter to be taken lightly, and we can't have war against her."  
"I know that," the stubborn red head replied.  
"Well then, what do you mean by an unnatural approach?"  
"I don't know, lets see, we can't have war, we can't fear her, we can't panic."  
"We also can't sit back and watch," Jonathon reminded her. Alanna rolled her eyes.  
"First off, we ought to have a meeting with our neighboring countries." The voice that spoke startled the two. It was Thayet. "That way all of us will be doing what we need to do." Alanna nodded.  
"We should have temples built to her, perhaps?" Wyldon appeared from behind Thayet. He too had been listening.  
"Hmm.." Alanna said.  
"That we'll do," the king said to him. "What hmm?" he asked the Lioness?"  
"Nothing," she replied, purple eyes twinkling with mischief. With that said, she headed down the stairs, two at a time.  
"I never did get her," Wyldon remarked thoughtfully.  
Meanwhile, Kel was practicing her glaive again, and was just going up to tell Alanna something. "Al-"  
"Cant talk at the moment-busy." Alanna ran quickly, an idea forming. Kel watched her leave, then went up the stairs, curious. There was much arguing. Kel put a hand on Wyldon's shoulder.  
"What is going on? Why is everyone fighting?" Wyldon turned around to see Kel.  
"The queen of Chaos has been released, and no one knows what to do," he relied calmly. He saw the question in her eyes, and explained Daine's witnessing of Chaos being held from her usual antics, and how she was to be released. "A new star was born today, and no doubt Chaos thought up a plan while withheld." Kel nodded understanding.  
"Do you have any idea of where Alanna went?" she asked everyone. Thayet pointed to the north, and spoke two words. "Balor's Needle." Kel shivered. She wasn't afraid of heights anymore, but she still didn't like that tower. She sighed, and left for it anyway.  
Within a couple minutes she was ascending the long, spiraling stair, though the inside one. She didnt have much to think about, so it was a boring climb. With a pant, she finally lifted the trapdoor and poked her head out, to see Alanna doing something strange. She sat near the edge of the tower, eyes closed. Before her a thick dusty book lay open. A stream of purple ran from her into the sky and ground. She watched it slowly fade away, and when it was done, knelt by Alanna. She was staring wordlessly at the ground. Kel gulped, and looked down too, then gasped. "Chaos is now back,"Alanna whispered, for on the ground, a pool of many shifting colors lay.  
"Call Daine-she'll know what to do." Kel shook the older woman's arm. Alanna nodded, and slowly went down, leaving Kel to watch the disgusting thing grow larger. _Its really happenning._ Kel thought. _Chaos is really back, and the world is really doomed._

_What will they do? Will they be forced to fight if the Lioness does not have a plan? What is her plan anyway? And how will the puddle effect things? Keep reading!_


	2. Alanna's Plan

_Sorry for the short chapter-this should be longer!_  
Kel tossed and turned that night. Ever since the killing machines, she'd had weird dreams of what could, or will happen. Now, her dreams were of Chaos.  
She sat in a room, looking down through a hole. Chaos spun round and round in the room below her. It made her sick to watch, but she couldn't turn her eyes. It edged up to a wall, and devoured it whole. Then many people entered the room, looking around. Kel gasped. Alanna, George, Neal, Dom, Cleon…many and all of her friends were being lead into danger. They were bound at the hands and feet. Merric looked up and saw her. Hope dawned his face. "Kel!" He cried out. He was going to ask for help, but was instantly devoured by Chaos. Kel couldn't stand watching, but she had to. One by one, they all left existence, reminding Kel far too much of her Ordeal. Eventually. She was the last left. Then Chaos too looked up, and grinned, with no mouth. It gulped down walls, till Kel sat on the floor in front of Uusoae, unable to move. She tried to scream, and the queen shook her head and laid a hand on Kel's mouth. Suddenly, there was just skin left, no spot at all….  
Kel shot straight up. "I hate dreams…" she muttered with a sigh. She looked out the window. Dawn was coming. She got up and dressed, then opened the door when she heard a knock. The big man, usually cheerful and funny, in a dry way, looked worried to death. "Raoul," she said with a short bow, "What's wrong?" He sat down on the bed, and it creaked under his weight. "It's Chaos. She's been attacking Carthack." Both of them knew where that led. Carthack was one of Tortall's neighbors, enemy or not. When Uusoae was finished with them, she would most likely move north and be on Tortall. Kel sat, unspeaking, shocked. "Thayet and Jonathon are having a talk with all the other leaders of Carthack, Tusaine, and else. They're planning. But they told me that whatever plan they might be bale to scratch up, probably will fail." Kel remembered yesterday.  
"The Lioness has a plan," she informed him. "I bet it's worth something." "Yes, well-" Raoul was cut short as a runner came in. "Begging your pardon," he began, bowing to the two. "M' lady the Lioness wishes to speak to Lady Keladry, and my lord is requested at the meeting." He nodded to the two, bowed again, and sped off.  
"Well then Kel, you tell Alanna I hope her plan works, and I'll be off." Raoul ran after the runner. "Wait! Where's the meeting silly boy?" Kel shook her head at her old knight master, then went up to the Lioness's chambers. She knocked at the door. Alanna and Daine greeted her and let her in. Kel gasped when she saw the other guest. A beautiful woman, beautiful as a goddess, sat on Alanna's bed. She smiled when she saw Kel. Daine was the first to speak.  
"Keladry, this is my mother, Sarah. She chose to be a lesser goddess." Kel bowed deeply to her, but the woman shook her head.  
"No need, I'm not a queen or such," she replied kindly. Alanna led Kel to a chair before explaining.  
"With Uusoae loose, and her being Chaos, it's rather hard to do much. We either sit back while she wins, or fight and let her win faster. We are doing neither." She nodded to Daine, who took up the rest.  
"As Uusoae is a goddess, she has some powers over humans, which can not be good. My mother will come in there. She, with my father, will get the gods and goddess's to take our side. Not all will come, such as the Graveyard Hag, but none of Chaos's siblings like her, which is to our advantage." Sarah finished up. "I cant talk to all, which is where you three, along with a couple chosen others, will be sent to a god or goddess. Daine and Alanna will try Mithros, the Dream God, and the Graveyard Hag, along with animal gods and goddess's. You, Lady Keladry, are going elsewhere." Kel gulped. That couldn't be good.  
"Who?" She asked timidly. "The Goddess." Kel's jaw dropped. Those two words could possibly mean her undoing in this case. Sarah was telling her of who other people would go to, but she didn't hear any of it. She didn't hear it when Sarah said they were going now. She didn't hear the part about staying there for quite awhile, meeting up in the Realms occasionally. She only heard those two words constantly. Suddenly, she was pulled through a white light and before she knew it, she stood before the Goddess. The lovely green eyes looked down at her.  
"I'm Keladry?" She managed to squeak. The woman nodded, black hair bobbing. "I know. Tell me what you are here for," she replied. Kel dropped, blacked out. She may have been brave enough to become a knight, to fight in battles, defeat much evil, but this was just too much. The Goddess watched her fall, then picked her up and carried her off to a bed.  
_Whoa. Kel's got the job of talking to the Goddess. Will she be able to? Or will they have to find someone else? Will it even work? Keep reading, and thanks for the reviews! Once again, I'm sorry it's short. I just keep getting writer's block..._


End file.
